comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
DC: 2011-08-05 - Solarflare's Visit to Metropolis
It was evening in the wonderful city of metropolis. Atleast at ground level. A vessel begins to burn it's way through the atmosphere, the vessel being cylinder like with no known wings markings of laser burns as well as various of markings as if it was part of something bigger. The vessel manages to slam into the atmosphere, spinning as it slams into the wing of a 747 airplane flying overhead, causing the plane to begin descending rapidly to another part of the city as the vessel flies hard for the park. It is a shame no one can see the going ons in the weird shuttle like vessel. Kara Zor-El was just busy floating in space. It's one of the few places she's not inundated by sounds that she has to block out. In space.... really in space, not just the upper atmosphere... there's no sound travelling anywhere. Of course.... sight still works perfectly fine. So when she sees a vessel zooming down, and notices it's heading towards Metropolis, she shakes her head, sighing internally, then takes off down after it. She's -almost- to the vessel to grab it when it suddenly slams through the wing of the 747. Supergirl stops in midair, looking at the vessel, then back at the 747. "CRAP!" she yells to herself, then flies to the 747 to save it, getting underneath it and grabbing it as it starts to plummet. Her hands dig into the metal and she pushes up to slow it's descent, keeping an eye on where the vessel is heading. the vessel recognizes thousands of alien languages, problem is, only Clanarian language makes it do anything. it just talks back to the user of sensor readings and such so he is literally watching everything happen, pounding at the symbols at the hud, screaming at the computer as it responds calmly in various languages to speak Clanarian "TURN!" "We are sorry but to access any function you must unlock the controls with a clanarian password." "Lift up! for the love of all that is good and holy lift up!" "We are sorry..." Batman pages: Honestly more than anything I'm just trying to think up some way Batman can hand him off and not worry about him until necessary. Even though the last walk resulted in fire and pain, Cody has ventured outdoors once again. Back to another park, he's currently figuring out that ice cream is good. With a cone of chocolate, he's in a good mood. Of course when he looks up and sees the chaos in the sky, his eyes go wide. "RUN!" he calls when he sees that vessel heading right for the park. "Out of the park! Quick!" he calls, quickly trying to get people to leave before that vessel hits. The vessel continues on it's course, meanwhile it's passenger is beating on the controls in rage or fear or both, bellowing at it in a alien language only for the computer to respond to him back calmly and clearly, and each time he yells, it responds in a new language calmly seeming the same message. This continues on until the ship finally does crash into the park, sending up a large amount of dirt, ground and rubble everywhere, the sound unbelievably loud, like someone decided to put a cannon in a sound room at the highest setting. It leaves a crater with a sliding trail as it slides to a stop, energy field around it vanishes as it settles in it's spot. Kara Zor-El frowns as she slowly brings the 747 down in a field outside of Metropolis. She sets the plane down and flies up to the cockpit window. "Everyone okay in there?" As the vessel crashes down, Cody gets knocked off his feet. Ears ringing, he gets back up slowly and starts helping others up. "C'mon. Get out of here. It's not safe," he says. Warily, he approaches the craft...there could be someone inside that needs help after all. Solarflare stood up from the crash, shaking his head as he was thrown about the vessel. He then grunts as he moves towards the exit, muttering something in an alien language as he hits a wall panel. Then the back end would begin to lower, pressure released when the back hatch began to lower down to a ramp. Solarflare would give himself a quick appraisal as the ramp lowered, making sure nothing was broken, various injuries he did have was from his escape, red blood splattered along himself. He healed up in space but not by too much. While Kara makes sure everyone in the plane is okay, the Metropolis police arrive on the scene in about a dozen cars, sirens blaring. Many police officers get out of their car and take out their guns, aiming them at the ship as the hatch opens. "Hold your fire ... and someon call in the SCU!" one of the officers in charge yells to another one. Cody frowns at the vessel, not sure what to do about it or if it's even safe to be near. He jumps when the back of the ship opens, Cody tenses. He jumps about a foot in the air when the police arrive, raising his hands and stepping to the side. Being between the alien ship and the cops with guns is never good. Solarflare looked out when he heard beings and various things. The cops, their cars, their guns, every part of them caused a reaction from the alien, and this wasnt a good one. He would yell in an alien language before he literally blurs out, super speed obvious as he barrels in a straight line towards away from the group, probably even smashing and stomping over police cars which stood between him and his way out. The orange being was on the run now. The police start firing at Solarflare as the large orange alien barrels at them, but the .22 calibre and .45 calibre bullets basically don't have any real impact on the alien, flattening against his skin as he literally throws cars in every which direction as he busts through the blockade, crushing one underfoot as well. One of hte police calls into the radio, "I said we need the SCU here! And better weapons! Whatever that alien is, normal firearms aren't doing anything!" A few of the cops get back in their cars to try to pursue Solarflare anyway, while a police helicopter is called in as well. Cody stares at the massive alien, not quite sure what to make of it. He starts to back away more but suddenly the alien is blurring and Cody feels something smack into his shoulder and knock him over again. "Ow..." he groans, slowly sitting up. The only problem...now he's orange and his eyes have gone all green. "What the heck hit me?" he asks, not realizing it may be bad to be orange right now. Solarflare barrels into the street in time to run into another car, smashing it as he picks it up. As he was about to throw it, the helicopter was coming. He grunts as he hurls the car at the helicopter and begins running at top speed again. He wasnt using any of his solar reserves, so if Cody ran, the boy would notice he could actually move as fast as him. The police still at the park see Cody, and one of them yells, "There's another one! Open fire! OPEN FIRE!" And again, about a dozen cops are shooting - this time at Cody. Fortunately, Tamaranean skin is pretty resistant, like kevlar, and while the bullets sting, they arent breaking the skin. Meanwhile, the helicopter follows the rampaging Solarflare, the pilot calling in his location to the SCU, which sends out several SWAT vans filled with trained SCU personnel, equipped to deal with metahumans and alien invasions. One of the police in the helicopter also starts firing a machine gun down at where Solarflare is running as well. Most of the streets have been cleared of civilians - Metropolis residents are actually surprisingly good at getting out of the way during metahuman rampages. Set. "What? Where?!" Cody looks around quickly. When the first bullets hit, he yelps in surprise and looks down only to whimper. "Why me?!" he groans as more bullets hit. "Knock it off!" he yells, running to put the ship between himself and the cops to shield against the bullets. "Supergirl! Little help!?" he calls out, hoping his friend hears him because he has no idea Solarflare continues to run until a machine gun fires down on him, hitting his shoulder, cutting into his tough skin similar to a dart glancing him. He growls in rage as he literally leaps into the air and a green corona of energy surrounds him, leaving a faint energy trail as he flies for the helicopter's tail and grabs it, spinning around and swinging it before throwing it down at the vans in his path, before flying back to the ground and running through the barricade at top speed again. The helicopter hurtles out of control towards the vans. Supergirl flies off from the 747 towards Metropolis fast, hearing Cody shouting for her. Before the helicopter can crash into the vans, she catches it in the air with a bit of an 'oof!' She flies down, putting down the helicopter before she flies off to where Cody is. "Cody... what the hell?" she says, floating above while police are shooting at him. She gets in the way of the cops. "Guys... wrong alien! stop shooting! Stop shooting!" Cody covers his head as the bullets still fly. He looks up when Supergirl appears and gives a relieved smile. "The big orange guy from in the UFO crashed into me!" he explains in a worried tone. "Now I'm orange and the police are shooting at me!" he flails a little, suddenly finding himself floating a few feet in the air. "Whoa..." Solarflare didnt stay to see the helicopter crash. He wanted to get out of here, someplace away from these aliens. He would run towards one of the gleaming sky-scrapers and leaps into the air, green corona covering him as he flies at top speed toward the top. He would reach the edge of the roof to have his aura vanish and he grabs the edge, grunting as he pulls himself up and onto the roof, laying down now as he pants heavily, green eyes staring at the skies as he tried to catch his breath. Kara Zor-El yells at the police. "seriously... STOP SHOOTING AT HIM!" When the police stop, Supergirl turns to Cody. "Seriously.... every time you go out?" she sighs. "Okay um.... if you want to help me, follow me okay? Just.... be careful ok?" Cody just lets his head hang in shame. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean for it to happen. I was just in the park and then boom..." he trails off. When he's told he can help, Cody smiles and nods. "Okay! I think I'm bulletproof right now," he adds, flying over to join Supergirl higher in the air. "Where did that big orange guy go?" Kara Zor-El flies fast towards where the rampaging Tamaranean is running, looking at Cody. "Okay you get in his way and ... I don't know... get him to stop somehow. Distract him? Need to make sure he stops before he wrecks more stuff or hurts someone." Solarflare pants as he begins to stand up now, looking at his surrounding. He had been in cities before of various worlds, and figured the tallest structure would allow him to have access to the sun when it would rise. He simply needed to wait for it to rise. In the mean time he began to look around the roof to try and find something to defend himself with, grabbing the cell tower at the top of the place, ripping it off. "Got it, Supergirl," Ditto replies, grinning as he flies. Even if there's trouble, flying is awesome. When he catches sight of Solarflare up ahead, Ditto jumps. "There he is. I'll go distract him," he says, pointing then flying. He moves to land on the rooftop, holding up both hands defensively. "Hey. Sorry but can we talk?" he asks, hoping Solarflare understands him. Solarflare doesnt. He holds the cell tower threateningly at the orange being though his stance relaxes at the sight of another. He begins speaking in the alien language at him, lowering the cell tower as he continued to question the tamaranean imposter of things, grip still tight on his makeshift weapon. Kara Zor-El flies up behind the Tamaranean and grabs him from behind in a full nelson-style headlock. "Okay..... put the tower down big guy..." Ditto just looks confused as Solarflare speaks to him in Tamaranean. He keeps up as non-threatening a stance as he can. "I'm sorry but I can't understand you..." he trails off. He jumps as Supergirl flies in, pausing and staring at the full nelson. It just seems familiar somehow but he shakes it off. Solarflare continues to speak as he raises his other hand then his arms were grabbed from behind as he was put in a headlock. He yells in rage as he leans forward, trying to get her off. As he yelled, his words switched from the alien dialect to english. "ME GO!" He bellows in english before beginning to run backwards grunting as he struggled, knowing he would come to an edge sooner or later. Cody's surprised by the sudden switch to English, staring. "You speak English now? What's going on?" he asks. As the running starts, Cody runs after him in attempt to grab them both to keep them from going farther. Kara Zor-El flies up with the Tamarean so his feet won't be on the ground - sort of a reminder that she can fly so.... going off the edge of the building? Doesn't matter much. "Cody... no touchy" she says to her friend." She tightens the hold. "Seriously.... give up before I break your shoulders doing this, okay?" She tenses, looking at him. "You're... Tamaranean, arent you? Since you clearly speak English, what are you doing here?" she says firmly to the Tamaranean. Yeah... she gets confused and doesn't know what Pepperoni is, thinks gift baskets are the appropriate apology gift for trying to kill someone, but knows what a Tamaranean is? "You dont know?" Solarflare says actually stopping his struggling as he looked to Cody then Supergirl flew up. He grunts as he tries to struggle. "I am Tamaranean, I escaped-" He says and in mid sentence begins speaking in another unknown language but the Kryptonian may find it familiar as he spoke. He then gives what sounds like an ultimatum because he doesnt say anything after it. "< In Kryptonian: From my masters and this world was the closest the escape module took me to. Now let me go, I dont want to hurt anyone else. >" "I already touched him, what else is going to happen?" Cody sounds genuinely worried about that. He's not sure about a lot of his powers. Flying up with the others, Ditto blinks. "Tamaranean?" he tilts his head to the side. No clue there. He just looks lost as the language shifts again. Supergirl looks down at Ditto. "Well you could accidentally touch me then start uncontrollably shooting heat vision and causing massive destruction, for one thing." She pauses. "Tamaranean. It's another alien species. I read up about them at Titan Tower." Despite the struggling by the large Tamaranean man, the smaller Kryptonian girl seems more than capable of keeping him in the hold. She responds to Solarflare in Kryptonian (the language Solarflare started talking in). "< Speak in English okay? >" She pauses. "No one's sending you back to 'your masters'... whoever those are, unless you're some sort of escaped prisoner. Are you? And... if I let you go and you run, I'm going to have to knock you out, agreed?" Kara Zor-El tightens the hold briefly and a bit painfully for the Tamaranean, before relaxing it again. "I said, 'agreed?'" the girl says, a bit more firmly. "I was their slave. So in their eyes I am lost property. If you let me down, I will not run." He says as he looks to the orange being before him. "How do you not know what you are?" He says as he grunts against the woman, bare skin pressing to her but he was trying to get away from the female. When she tightens her hold he just grunts, stopping his struggling. "Agreed." He says with a calm tone, though cody can see the annoyed expression on his face as he watches the boy infront of him since he cant see who has him. Ditto pauses and nods. "Yeah...heat vision is bad. I'll be careful," he says. He waits patiently as Supergirl deals with the orange man, perking up when English becomes the language in use again. "I'm not going to let you run either, guy," he chimes in. "Uh...because I'm something else entirely?" he offers in reply. Kara Zor-El lets go of Solarflare and lets him drop down to the roof before she floats down as well. "Well... on this planet... well.... at least this country, they don't have slavery." She lands on the rooftop lightly and walks around so Solarflare could see her. "Co-" she closes her eyes briefly then opens them. "Ditto here isnt a Tamaranean... he just has the ability to copy others. And.... apparently also look sorta like their species. Which I did not know until now." She shakes her head a bit, making a mental note to let Dr. Mid-Nite and Batman know about that. Solarflare lands on his hands and knees and stands immediately, turning to keep both of them in his gaze as he watches them, hands clenched into fists. "Now...I am not going to run. I am just going to leave, you forget about me and I hide on this world until I can figure out how to get that damnable ship to work." He says as he takes a single step backwards, keeping his green eyes on them. Ditto blinks as he lands. "Really? I mean I was all hyper-pale when I copied that freaky fire guy," he whispers to Supergirl. Shaking it off, he looks back to Solarflare. "Yeah, no slavery here," he offers. "Uhh...I'm not sure we can do that, man," he says. "Why not let us help you instead? Or try to?" Kara Zor-El crosses her arms. "Actually you're not leaving until we know if your story's true. You may not realize it, but you almost killed a few cops in that helicopter. It... doesn't sit well with this planet's inhabitants. Trust me on that." She looks at Ditto, then back at Solarflare. "Fortunately, there's a Tamaranean on this planet who could confirm your story." You paged Wild Thing with 'just watch the first one :)' "Is there not any type of conflict on this planet? Isnt defending one self not allowed when attacked?" He asks with a confused tone before looking to Ditto. "Doubtful you would be of any help. Clanarian technology is a mesh of multiple cultures." He says before turning his attention to supergirl, looking into her blue eyes. "The Clanarians do not seek direct conflict unless they are protected in some way. I doubt anyone from my world knows of my capture." He says as he takes another step back, looking up to the sky, looking at the half moon in the sky. "Oh yeah...the cops..." Ditto trails off, looking back towards the crash site. "Guess I forgot about them when they stopped shooting at me..." he adds sheepishly. "Now I feel bad," he sighs. "They did kinda shoot first and ask questions never," he adds, trying to be helpful. He then looks to Supergirl, not sure what to do. Kara Zor-El looks at Solarflare. "You did attack the police first, then started rampaging through the city. Moot point." She shakes her head a bit. "Look... Mistakes by both sides were obviously made. But like I said, there's another Tamaranean on this planet. They're calling her Starfire here." She thinks a bit, having read the Titan's membership database only a few days ago when she was deciding on whether or not to join. "I think I remember from the Titans computer records, her Tamaranean name is something like... Koriand'r. She's from your royal family if I remember correctly?" Kara Zor-El looks at Ditto. "Believe me.... police don't like it when you crash in their city. I know from personal experience." "Princess Koriand'r is here?" Solarflare says with a surprised tone in his voice as he stops in mid backward step, watching them now with a shocked look. "I...was told of our royal family but what are they doing on this alien world...I..." He says calmly as he looks away for a moment. "Talking with her would be a waste of time, I am a commoner not to mention no one from my world knows of me being enslaved." Ditto nods as Kara explains things, rather curious about all this Titans stuff. He remains silent as Kara and Solarflare talk about Starfire, shrugging a little. "Even if you're a commoner, wouldn't you want to talk to someone else that's your species here on the planet?" Kara Zor-El puts her hands on her hips. She looks at Ditto, then at Solarflare and nods. "Ditto." she says with a bit of a grin. "Anyway... you could talk to her and get us to trust your story, or I could knock you out? I mean... it's your choice but I really think the peaceful solution is better." Solarflare just groans. "Fine..." He says as he sighs. "Escaped from one group of aliens to be enslaved by another." He mutters as he begins to approach Kara calmly, green eyes peering into hers as if expecting her to do more then talk. Cody is regarded with glances, but it seems he managed to discern which of the two were the more serious threat. Kara Zor-El sighs. "We're not enslaving you. Just going to have you talk to someone your own species. Believe me, when I first crashed here I caused a lot of trouble until I was able to finally talk to my cousin." Ditto can't help but smile when Kara says his codename, rather pleased. The smile vanishes at the mention of enslavement though. "We're not enslaving anyone..." he trails off. After a moment he offers his hand to Solarflare. "I'm Ditto. It's nice to meet you. What can we call you?" Solarflare looks to the hand, tilting his head at it as if he didnt know what to do, extending his hand out like the other teen's but not grasping it. "I am called Solarflare. It's the only name I can remember having." He says calmly as if waiting to see what the man will do with his hand now, though he keeps his gaze on the blonde in blue. Kara Zor-El pauses. "Ditto, no more touchy." She looks at both of them. "Lets all go back to your ship, and I'm going to ask one of the police for a phone so I can call a friend who can get Starfire.... Princess Koriand'r... here. Okay?" Cody's just started to grab Solarflare's hand and give it a shake when Kara speaks up. "" he says in Tamaranean without realizing it, taking his hand away. "" he pauses. "Was I just speaking another language?" he blinks a few times. "Right...back to the crash." Solarflare just watched as his hand was gripped and shaked and let go. When asked the question, he nods. "We possess the ability to learn languages of those we touch. It was how I learned my own language from...Nevermind." He says as he looks to them both. "I used the last of my solar reserves to fly up here. I cannot fly anymore. I will climb down." He says calmly as he looks over the edge not at all seeming to be afraid of the distance. Cody Bishop just smiles and lifts into the air to answer. "Your power is awesome, Solarflare. Then again all flying is awesome." Kara Zor-El holds onto Solarflare under his arms and flies up. "And when we get to the park, don't make any aggressive moves to the police. Okay?" "Your flying is limited by the amount of solar energy your body had been exposed to. Dont run out in mid air." He says as he then looks to Kara. "I dont want to hinder you." He says calmly as he keeps eye contact until she takes him and lifts. "Do you have a name?" He asks her calmly as he looked ahead. And suddenly Cody looks worried. "What? Supergirl..." he trails off in that 'lost puppy' tone. He's suddenly being more careful with how much energy he uses. "Why me?" he mutters. Kara Zor-El looks at Cody and sighs as he looks all helpless again. She swears... that look is worse than Kryptonite. "Fly close to the ground okay?" She looks at Solarflare. "Just call me Supergirl, that should be fine." "Dont get worried. Joy is what is needed to fly, if you dont keep focus on that emotion you will fall." Solarflare says to the man as he heard his tone, as if not needing to look at him. Solarflare then nods. "I am sorry for my actions...I behaved in a manner not fitting of my race." He says to her calmly. Cody blinks. "Joy makes me fly?" he asks, looking up. "Sounds good, he adds with a grin. "So stay happy and I stay flying...." Kara Zor-El would make a Tinkerbell reference. If she had watched Peter Pan... the Disney version, instead of just reading the original book. "It's okay.... no one was hurt at least, right? Just lets have you talk to Starfire." She flies off to the park with him. Once back at the ship, Supergirl talks to the police so they don't take him in. In Metropolis, the S goes a long way, especially with the police. Even if it's not Big Blue himself. She borrows a phone from one of the police and calls Titan Tower in San Francisco - Nightwing in particular - asking if they could send Starfire to Metropolis to confirm Solarflare's story - or at least the species he claims had captured him. Koriand'r arrives about an hour later, confirming that Clarnarians have been known to capture other species and use them as slave labor and gladiators. It's quite conceivable that at least one Tamaranean has been captured as well. Starfire offers to take Solarflare to San Francisco where he can be questioned more, if Supergirl would deliver the ship there later, which is agreed upon. Once that's settled, Supergirl looks over at Cody. "Okay um..... I guess you should go back to your apartment? And.... try not to touch another person with powers. Reaallllllly try." She pauses. "oh and um... good work."